


The (Port)key to my heart

by Sassy3



Series: Drarropoly prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Portkeys, Sharing a Room, architect draco malfoy, barcelona, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy3/pseuds/Sassy3
Summary: Draco’s brilliant plan on how to cover up feelings was by being a git. So, how hard could it be to go on a vacation with your friend, that you're secretly in love with?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: Drarropoly prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547254
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The (Port)key to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy fic! If the title didn't scare you off, you've been warned. For those who need it, I'll be handing out toothbrushes at the end.
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Harry and Draco couldn't agree where to go on vacation. So they asked the Portkey official to surprise them. Minimum: 710 words - Maximum: 890 words. 
> 
> House Level (2) Make the fic hard
> 
> 1) Angst -OR- 2)
> 
> Fluff -OR- 3)
> 
> Crack.
> 
> Maximum: 1807 words.
> 
> Hotel Level (5) Incorporate the Portkey Official into the fic either with a POV, epistolary memos/notices/letters, etc. Maximum: 4781 words. 
> 
> I manage to reach Hotel Level on this one, yikes!
> 
> Thank you my lovely [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel), for helping me with this!

Draco took a sip from his coffee. He looked down, pretending to read the newspaper just to avoid Harry’s eager eyes. He gave up after a couple of minutes because it felt like Harry was staring a hole through his forehead. He was like a dog waiting for his treat. 

”This is a horrible idea, Potter!” Draco said, still not looking up from his paper. 

”No, come on! It’ll be brilliant!” Harry said with his stupid big puppy eyes. 

”It most certainly will not! We’ll kill each other.”

”No we won’t! We’re friends, Draco! It would be such much fun!”

”Malfoy’s don’t do fun, Potter! We do sophisticated activities,” Draco said while folding his paper. 

”So when you danced on the table at Blaise and Neville’s party, that was you being sophisticated?” Harry said with a badly concealed grin. 

Draco choked on his coffee and felt his cheeks warm. ”I did no such thing!”

Harry laughed. ”That’s not what my memory tells me. I’m pretty sure there are pictures as well.”

Draco sighed. ”If I ever agree to go on a vacation with you, I want those pictures gone, and a promise that we’ll never speak of this again.” He couldn’t believe he was actually considering going away with this git. He was very certain that it was a terrible idea. But when he looked over at Harry, who was beaming with joy, a warm feeling started to spread in his stomach. Like he thought, terrible idea. 

”I promise, I will burn those pictures the minute I come home, and I won’t utter a word about the striptease — ” 

Draco cut him off. ”I didn’t strip, for Merlin’s sake!”

”You threw your shirt at me,” Harry said, holding up his hands in a gesture of shielding himself, like Draco would punch him. Which Draco did, hard on Harry’s forearm. 

”Not a single word!” Draco stood up and gathered his things. 

”Please Draco, think about it?” Harry said while grabbing at Draco’s arm. 

”Fine! I’ll think about it. But, I warn you. This is a recipe for disaster.”

* * *

”Egypt?” Harry suggested, taking up far too much space on Draco’s couch. Draco sat in his chair by the fire. There was simply no room for him beside Harry if he wasn’t going to end up on his lap.

”No, I burn easily. How about Moscow?”

”You’re a wizard, you git. You can use a sun shield spell! And no, I don’t want to spend my whole holiday looking at boring buildings.” 

”I’m an architect Potter, that’s what I like to do.” Draco said, sipping at his whiskey. 

”Fine! But not Moscow. What about Paris?” Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

“Been there, done that. And do you really want to be in the same country as my parents?” Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry.

“Fair point! Helsinki?”

“Interesting, but no.” Draco shook his head.

Harry covered his face with his hands. “You’re insufferable!”

“You were the one wanting to go on a vacation with me, not the other way around.”

Harry glared at him through his fingers. He took them away and dragged them through his hair, before putting it up in a messy bun. “We could visit Charlie in Romania?”

Draco felt a vicious feeling he didn’t want to examine too closely spreading in his chest. “Visit your ex in Romania? Oh! How joyful, do you want some privacy to talk and reminiscing old time as well? Remind me again why I’m coming with you?” Draco spit out, going for indifference, but didn’t quite manage judging from Harry’s curious look.

“Okay, not visiting my _friend_ then,” Harry said, emphasizing the word friend with raised eyebrows at Draco, which Draco ignored. “How do we chose where we’re going?” 

“I’ll think of something,” Draco murmured. 

They sat in silence for a while. When Draco had seen Harry stifle yet another yawn, he took that as a cue. ”I’m going to call it a night.” Draco stood up and started to walk out of the room.

“Can I?” Harry asked.

Draco sighed. “Yes! Just take the sofa as usual. You know where the beddings are.” He gave Harry a little nod and left the room.

* * *

“Welcome to the Portkey office, how may I help you?”

“Zabini? Zabini is your brilliant idea how we’ll solve this?” Harry asked Draco with a frown. “No offence, Zabini!”

“None taken, darling,” Blaise said with a little wave.

“Yes! And the idea is brilliant, thank you very much!” Draco answered, then turned to Blaise. “So! Where are we going? I trust you got my list of places that was out of the question?”

“Not Romania, got it!” Blaise said, winking at Harry. 

Draco felt himself blush. “Amongst other places!” he hissed, not daring to look over at Harry.

“Yes, Draco! Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I spoke to Neville, and we think you’ll be pleased. Here, grab this and head to our departing room. It will activate in ten minutes.” Blaise handed Draco a scrunchie and smiled at them both, shooing them in the direction of the room. 

”Wait!” shouted Draco, only seconds away from the Portkey activating. ”Where are we going to sleep?”

”It’s been taken care off!” Blaise said with a shit eating grin. 

It was the last thing Draco heard before both he and Harry was swept away.

* * *

They landed in an alley, veiled by magic. After they’d transfigured their robes to Muggle clothes, they stepped out to a large boulevard.

Harry stood still and looked around with wide eyes. ”Where are we?”

”Las Ramblas,” Draco answered. 

”Las what now?” Harry said, blinking at Draco. 

”Barcelona. We’re in Barcelona.” 

”How do you know that?” Harry gaped at him. 

”I’m not blind, Potter!” Draco dragged Harry along with him in search of their hotel. ”Close that mouth of yours. One would think you've never been out of Britain before.” 

Harry shrugged, ”I haven’t.”

Draco stopped and turned to Harry. “you must have! You dated the dragon-brother!”

“I didn’t date Charlie, you know that. We kissed, once!” Harry smiled, and started walking again. “My big bisexual awakening, I told you about that. Perhaps you were too busy dancing on the — “

“Not a word!” Draco hissed.

Harry laughed and punched Draco lightly on the shoulder. “Let’s check into our rooms and then see what this city can offer, see if Blaise did good or not.”

* * *

“What do you mean we only have one room? Surely there must be some kind of mistake? Check the names again,” Draco told the witch, who had just dropped the bomb that he was about to share a room with Harry for three days. 

“I’m sorry, sir. We only have one room under the names Potter and Malfoy. The reservations were made by Mr. Blaise Zabini. He left a note addressed to you, Mr. Malfoy.” She handed Draco a note. 

_  
Dear Draco!_

_Go get it!_

_Sincerely,  
Blaise Zabini  
Portkey Manager  
Department of Magical Transportation _

Draco burned the note with a flick of his fingers before Harry could read it. “Fine, thank you then! If you could show us to our room?”

They stood by the door examining the room. It was small, but it did contain a bed and a sofa. Draco didn’t dare look over at Harry’s expression, afraid that it would tell that Harry was really upset about having to share a room with him. 

“So, how...,” Draco cleared his throat. “How do we do this?”

Harry looked over at him and smiled. “I take the couch, of course. I crash on yours all the time. I’ll be fine!” He went in and threw his bag on the floor beside the sofa and started to rummage through it.

Draco tried to feel happy about getting the bed to himself, but he couldn’t help but feel that it was wrong somehow. He started to unpack and put his clothes in the closet. He picked out his outfit for the day and slipped into the bathroom. With the new outfit on, he was just about to ask Harry if he was done, when he turned around and dropped his shoe that he was holding. 

“What are you wearing?”

Harry looked down at his trousers and then at Draco. “They’re called chinos. They’re Muggle.”

“I know what they’re called, but why are they so tight? It’s indecent!”

“The sales woman said they should be a little tight. She said they looked good.”

“Of course she did,” Draco said under his breath and turned around so he didn’t have to look at Harry’s legs anymore. Or at his bulge anymore, because there was definitely a clear outline of Harry’s private parts through his trousers. This was going to be a hard couple of days for Draco if he was spending so much time in close proximity to Harry’s private parts. Or Harry in general. 

Ever since they became friends, or forced to become friends after Blaise and Neville got together, Draco did his best not to have too much alone time with Harry. But Harry had nestled his way into Draco’s life and was now such a permanent fixture, that he felt he couldn’t destroy it with such inconvenient things liked feelings. 

“There, done!” Harry said, waving his hands at his trousers. He had configured them a couple of sizes bigger. “Big enough for you, you prude?” Harry winked. Or tried to, but he just looked silly, Draco thought. Or endearing, his treacherous mind told him.

“Better!” Draco said with a sneer, regretting it when he saw Harry’s smile falter a little.

Draco’s brilliant plan on how to cover up feelings was by being a git. It hurt a little, but it was better that Harry thought Draco was being his obnoxious self, rather than totally in love with him.

“Let’s go for a walk, shall we? Draco said, a little more gently, just to get the smile back on Harry’s face.

Harry nodded and they left the room.

* * *

They went out to explore Barcelona. Harry was like a little child and it wasn’t endearing at all. Only it was. Draco didn’t know how to handle Harry begging him to tell him about every building they passed. About the museums, the history about Sagrada Família, Casa Battló and Casa Milà. Draco wanted to roll his eyes and complain about how little knowledge Harry had, but he couldn’t help but love that he was the one who could teach Harry all he knew about Gaudí. He did roll his eyes, though, and tried to get in a few insults. But it was almost like Harry knew as well they were just for show. 

“You’re hopeless, Potter. Do I have to teach you everything?”

“Come on, you know you love to hear your own voice. Besides, isn't nice to be superior to me in something?

“Sod off!” Draco said, hiding a smile. 

The day passed surprisingly fast and smooth, and it was almost midnight when they returned to their hotel.

“See, I knew this was a brilliant idea,” Harry said, while entering their room. “We’re still both very much alive and well after a whole day together.”

“Speak for yourself. You’re not the one who’s been lecturing all day. I feel like Professor Binns.”

“Spending time with me makes you feel like a ghost? Am I really that horrible?” Harry asked with a small smile.

Draco had to bite his tongue not to answer that question with a loud no. Instead, he just shrugged. “I’m going to bed. Will you really be alright on the sofa?” he asked Harry.

“Don’t be silly. Of course I will. I’ve slept in worse places than this.”

If that was supposed to make Draco feel better it did no such thing. Now he felt even worse for making Harry sleep on that hideous furniture.

“We could share?” he heard himself suggest, and then regretting it immediately when he saw Harry’s raised eyebrows. “I mean, we could transfigure it to a bigger bed of course. It’s not like I want to sleep with you, because I don’t want that. Sleep with you, I mean.” Draco closed his mouth, but the damage was already done.

Harry sighed. “No, you made that perfectly clear. I’m fine Draco. Go to bed.” He put the lights out with a _Nox_ , and Draco was standing in the dark with a sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

Their second day was spent either in silence or mean bickering. Harry wanted to go to the beach, Draco called him a simple tourist and wanted to go to Park Güell. Harry wanted to eat tapas at a tourist trap on Las Ramblas, Draco called him stupid and made reservations for a much more expensive restaurant. The food was terrible. They spent the last day apart and Draco felt awful. 

Draco sat at a hidden café when an owl landed on his table. He recognised it as Blaise’s and took the letter, handing the bird the last of his churros. 

_  
Dear Draco!_

_I hear from Neville you’re acting like a git. Get a grip.  
And also your Portkey back is this letter. It’s activated for seven tonight._

_Sincerely,  
Blaise Zabini  
Portkey Manager  
Department of Magical Transportation _

Draco sighed, and folded the letter. He knew he was being a git, he just didn’t know how to act otherwise. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Harry, but he didn’t know if their friendship would survive it if he told Harry how he felt. But if he kept this up, there wouldn’t even be a friendship to begin with and that was worse.

Harry was already back when Draco arrived at the hotel. All his stuff was packed and he sat on the sofa, staring into space. Draco didn’t know what to say so he only nodded at Harry and went and gathered his things. When he was done, he sat down on the bed and cleared his throat. “Portkey leaves in five minutes.”

Harry turned and looked at him. “Draco I’m sorry. I really thought we would have fun. I’m sorry that I ruined our vacation.

“You didn’t. I’m sorry, Potter, I — ”

“It’s okay!” Harry interrupted. He took his things and went to stand by Draco, reaching out his hand. “We have to go.”

Draco took out the letter and placed it in Harry’s hand. Harry tangled their fingers together and then they were off.

* * *

They arrived at an empty Portkey office. Harry looked at Draco like he was contemplating something, but said nothing. He gave Draco a brief hug without saying a word, then he apparated before Draco managed to hug him back. 

It was with a heavy feeling Draco entered his flat. The knowledge that he probably had ruined everything good he had going with Harry was eating at him. He felt like a coward, but most of all he felt lonely. The flat was dark and empty. He was used to having Harry here, occupying his space with his whole presence, and he missed him. He sat on his sofa, where Harry used to sleep, and stroked his hand over one of the cushions. Harry belonged here. There must be something he could do to save this. If he could just gather the courage to tell Harry how he felt, they could take it from there. 

There was a knock on his front door. When he opened it he found Harry at his doorstep. 

“Draco, I’ve got to tell you something. I — ”

Suddenly, the idea hit Draco with full force, and he sputtered out, “Move in with me!”

“What?” Harry dropped the luggage he was holding. 

“I said, move in with me!”

Harry stared at him. “Move in with you? We couldn’t even survive three days with each other.”

Draco took a tentative step forward. “That was my fault. I’m really sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want to spend time with you, because, I really do want to do that. Spend time with you, that is.”

“So what would that make me? Your roommate?” Harry also took a step forward.

Draco swallowed before he said, “I was perhaps thinking you could be a different kind of mate.”

Harry’s smile was blinding when he put his arms around Draco and dragged him close. “I thought you didn’t like me,” he whispered.

“Harry!” Draco said, smiling, “I don’t like you. I love you.”

* * *

_Dear Draco!_

_Finally!_

_Sincerely,  
Blaise Zabini  
Portkey Manager  
Department of Magical Transportation _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, love is in the air! *Handing out a toothbrush
> 
> I'm [here](https://sassy-sassy3.tumblr.com), if you want say hi!


End file.
